Year of the Spark: August 5
by Sparky Army
Summary: Rodney knows John is lying, but he doesn't know why.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Sparkly): I'm sure you all know where this is going to end up, but eh I think you'll have fun reading it. I'm going to say Rodney doesn't have a girlfriend here, even though I love Katie. Enjoy!

**Interpretation**

_By sparklyshimmer2010_

Over his time on Atlantis, Rodney had come to understand something. That sometimes, what people said, they didn't really mean. He had never really socialized as a kid and before his life involved with the city, he had always worked with people who blatantly said what they were thinking, like he did. (When he said it was or wasn't going to work, why didn't they believe him?)

It was always one certain phrase that covered up the truth behind the words. And he had come to associate phrases with certain people.

Like when Ronon said he "wasn't going to hurt" someone, well that was a lie. The only one safe from the pain and suffering Ronon caused was Teyla. And Teyla, he had learned that when she gave him that sweet yet sarcastic smile of hers and said she was sorry, she really meant suck it up we have more important matters at hand.

Whenever his beloved Sam said it was nice to see him, he always had the feeling she wasn't actually all that glad. Major Lorne on a mission would try to reassure him that "Everything's gonna be fine Doc". Well that usually happened when there was a severe head injury or broken bone or raving natives around and only served to make him more worried.

Even Carson did it! The most honest guy around even lied to him. But his phrase was always a teasing "I remember no such thing".

Radek, now he often didn't say what he was holding inside him. It was always the same complaint about Rodney or about how he could work easily by himself. However, Rodney _knew _that wasn't close to what Radek felt deep in his heart. He was the wind beneath Radek's wings.

And off world there were four words that ne _never _wanted to here. They were jinxed, but thankfully Rodney and his naturally untrustworthy nature saw though it if the villagers were honest or not. "There is no danger." _Yeah right!_

Yes, Rodney had become quite good at interpreting the true meaning behind all these statements.

And yet, for all his genius, he couldn't figure out what John was really saying, or hiding more like, when he suspiciously left the mess hall or his lab stating, "Have a meeting with Lorne to get to, see ya later Rodney."

The first time it had happened he had just been too caught up on a device to care. But later he became more curious. And he knew for a fact that Lorne was with a certain Dr. Cynthia Stanton or something or other, a cute blonde, at one of these times.

And John suddenly leaving happened quite often. Rodney knew he was covering something up, but for the life of him he could not figure it out. And it was frustrating. What was he hiding from his best friend? (Because yes, they were in fact best friends.)

A few times he had tried to follow the Colonel. Those little excursions had not ended well. No, Rodney had no idea what was going on with John Sheppard, but oh he would eventually.

--

"Sorry Rodney, but I have a meeting with Dr. Parrish down in his lab I need to get to. I'll talk to you later."

Rodney was sitting in Elizabeth's office when she dropped these words on his ears, successfully stopping whatever train of thought he had previously been on. The realization hit him that that was exactly what John kept telling him and he simply stared at her, blinked once and tried to make sense of it.

Meanwhile, either oblivious to his current state or simply taking it as his reaction to being interrupted, Elizabeth took off with a smile on her face before he could say anything.

Rodney's head was spinning. She had always been straight forward, much like him. One of the reasons they got a long well. But he was certain she had just lied to him. And had lied to him using the same excuse that Sheppard used.

Were they secretly meeting each other? Yes that seems like a good possibility. Question was then, why? As a number of ridiculous speculations came to mind, he quickly grabbed his data tablet, stood up and went out into the control room, seeing her leave and turn left.

Ok, so that was _not _the direction of the botany labs.

While he walked close to the door, he hit some buttons on the data tablet and it converted to show him a small range of life signs. He noticed the one that must be her. He glanced around the edge of the door and saw her step in a transporter at the end of the hallway. He moved hastily back as she turned around inside it, nearly getting trapped between the automatic doors.

He watched on the tablets screen as her dot blinked and turned up in another hallway on the south side of the city. He made a decision and stepped out a minute later from the transporter. He cursed when he 

accidentally dropped his datapad and when he straightened up from picking it up he nearly bumped into a scientist. Glaring at the guy, Rodney turned and saw Elizabeth turning a corner a ways down the corridor. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and with what he hoped was stealth he followed her to her mysterious destination. Oh god he was so stalking his boss.

Peeking around one of the trees stationed in the hallway and fighting with the leaves for a bit, he saw Elizabeth step out onto a balcony. Yes! Now he was going to find out what his two friends were up to.

When the doors opened for him, he once again was in a state of utter shock. Only this time he wasn't able to form a coherent thought.

Under the dimmed sky of evening, John and Elizabeth stood wrapped around each other and in a serious lip lock. It didn't look like they intended on breaking apart any time soon.

But they did when Rodney's brain finally caught up enough for him to say, "Don't bother stopping for air."

Immediately John spun to face him, eyes wide and face red. "McKay!" he growled.

Rodney brought up his hands defensively. "Ah right, I uh shouldn't have come out here, so I'll just uh, leave now." John nodded, eyes narrowed. But Rodney was too used to those looks now and smirked as he stepped back. "Enjoy your night."

--

John sighed as Rodney left and turned to Elizabeth.

"How did he find us here?"

"Well he must have known we were lying about those meetings," she said, smiling a bit. She laid a hand on John's arm. "I thought he deserved to know about us."

"You knew he was coming!?" he asked incredulously.

She raised an eyebrow. "You and I both know Rodney is not the most discrete person. He went through a lot of trouble following me. And we _have _been talking about letting them know."

John smiled at her. "I love you," he murmured and brought her close. "I'll talk to him when we're done here." She nodded before he captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

--

Rodney walked happily along as he made his way to dinner. Due to his amazing detective skills, the mystery was solved. The conclusion?

Whenever John said he had a meeting to go to, he did in fact mean he was meeting Elizabeth for a – heated – kissing session.

Stepping into the mess hall, he smacked into Ronon.

"Watch it McKay," he said.

Rodney rolled his eyes but refrained from retaliating. "Where are you headed?"

"I have a sparring match." Ronon moved past him.

Something about the way Ronon scowled at him and the rough way in which it was stated made Rodney think he was being false. He grinned. Another mystery perhaps?

He made his way into the cafeteria and bumped into Teyla. Sheesh what was with him today?

"Uh sorry Teyla."

"No need to apologize Rodney, I'm afraid I was not paying attention in my haste to get to a sparring match." She smiled at him and left, leaving Rodney wide eyed and staring after her.

Ok, two conclusions tonight. John and Elizabeth and Ronon and Teyla were both seeing, maybe even sleeping with, each other. He needed to get a girlfriend.


End file.
